DESTINY
by Mar Malfoy
Summary: Slash BZxRW el destino de 2 persona que a pesar de amarse no pudieron estar juntas. Re subiendo... Que mal Summary vdd?
1. PRIMERA VISTA

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo los tomo prestados para jugar y entretenerme un poco._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: A pesar de que ya le__í__ y vi el final de la historia, no voy a tomar en cuenta nada de lo que sucedi__ó__ después del quinto libro. La historia comienza justo antes del séptimo a__ñ__o de Harry en Hogwarts. Por cierto también me tome el atrevimiento de usar otra descripci__ó__n de Blaise, es que estoy muy encari__ñada con el que yo imagine antes de que J.K. nos lo "mostrara" en el libro 6._

1.

.- Ron, despierta ya es muy tarde – El pelirrojo abrió lentamente sus ojos y trato de enfocar la vista en su hermana Ginny – Mamá dice que te apures o vamos a llegar tarde a King's Cross.

.- Ya…voy- dijo el chico en medio de un gran bostezo

.- Lo mejor será que te des prisa o mamá se pondrá furiosa.

.- Si, si ya te dije que sí.

Ginny vio como Ron se daba vuelta para darle la espalda y se tapaba la cabeza con las sábanas, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y mientras se dirigía a la puerta dijo en tono casual – Pues bueno, no te levantes si no quieres solamente te recuerdo que Hermione dijo que nos estaría esperando.

Ronald abrió los ojos y se levanto rápidamente ante la mirada divertida de Ginny – No que no te levantabas hermanito.

.- Ginny salte para que me pueda vestir – gruño el chico.

Los Weasley eran una familia de magos de sangre pura pero a diferencia de otras familias, ellos no menospreciaban ni descalificaban a los magos que provenían de familia muggle. Arthur Weasley les había enseñado a sus hijos a respetar y valorar a los demás magos y también a los muggles.

Ronald era el varón más joven de la familia, Ron, como todos lo llamaban, era alto y gracias a sus entrenamientos de Quidditch su cuerpo se había desarrollado perfectamente, su musculatura no era tan exagerada como la de su hermano Charlie, pero sus músculos estaban bien definidos, su cabello rojo, sus ojos azules y las pequeñas pecas en su rostro lo hacían un chico sumamente atractivo. Además de eso era un chico amable pero eso si de carácter fuerte y que no se dejaba doblegar por nada, Ron era capaz de dar todo por sus amigos y su familia, aunque a veces era un poco lento sobre todo en los asuntos sentimentales.

.- Así que por fin te has levantado – dijo Molly mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno.

.- Buenos días mamá.

.- Sí, come rápido que ya es muy tarde – le regaño – Voy a ver si ya llegó el taxi muggle que encargue.

.- Mira lo que nos enviaron Fred y George – dijo Ginny mostrándole una bolsa llena de artículos de "Sortilegios Weasley" – dijeron que cuando se nos terminaran las provisiones, les pidiéramos lo que quisiéramos que no nos cobrarían nada siempre y cuando los promocionáramos en el colegio.

.- Creo que este año nos divertiremos mucho.

.- Solo tengan cuidado de que mamá no se entere – dijo una voz a espaldas de los chicos asustándolos.

.- Charlie

.- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó la chica mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano

.- Acabo de llegar de hecho, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, solo he venido a ver al profesor Dumbledore.

.- ¿Vas a acompañarnos a la estación?

.- Por supuesto hermanita.

2.

.- Ron y Ginny ya se tardaron.

.- Si, ya lo sé Hermione, me lo dijiste ase cinco minutos– dijo Harry quien ya estaba desesperado de ver a su amiga caminar de un lado a otro.

.- Por fin – dijo la castaña cuando vio a los cuatro Weasley atravesar la barrera del andén 9 y ¾ - ¡Ron!

Mientras Hermione abrazaba al chico, Harry se acerco al resto de los pelirrojos – Buenos días Sra. Weasley, Ginny.

.- Hola Harry, ¿Pasaste un buen verano?

.- Si Ginny, gracias.

.- ¿Y en donde está Remus? ¿No vino contigo? – pregunto la Sra. Weasley

.- No, él está haciendo no sé que para la Orden – Harry que acababa de cumplir la los 17 años, es decir la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, había decidido abandonar la casa de los Dursley, y con el dinero que le habían dejado sus padres y Sirius había alquilado un pequeño apartamento en Londres cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Al principio la Sra. Weasley estuvo en desacuerdo con la idea de que Harry viviera solo e inclusive le había sugerido al chico que se fuera a vivir con ellos en la Madriguera pero Harry a pesar de agradecerle enormemente tuvo que rechazar la oferta. Pero no solo la Sra. Weasley se había mostrado inconforme, el Profesor Dumbledore le pidió a Harry que se quedara en Grimmauld Place, petición a la cual el chico se negó rotundamente, Harry no había vuelto a poner un pie en esa casa desde que Sirius murió. Remus por su parte pensaba que lo mejor era que Harry empezará a ser responsable de sus decisiones y él lo apoyaba, claro que primero se había encargado de llenar el nuevo apartamento de Harry con un sin fin de hechizos de seguridad, aunque obviamente Harry solo pudo pasar en su departamento un mes y no volvería a él hasta que terminara el colegio.

.- Hola Harry – dijo Charlie acercándose hasta donde estaba el ojiverde – Me da mucho gusto volver a verte.

.- A… a mi también Charlie – Harry se sentía un poco cohibido con su presencia, pero trató de controlarse - ¿Piensas quedarte un tiempo por aquí?

.- No, no mucho en realidad.

.- ¡Oh! Es una lástima

.- Pero lo más probable es que nos veamos en Hogwarts, tengo que ver a Dumbledore ¿Ya sabes, asuntos de la Orden? – Charlie le guiñó un ojo descaradamente, provocando que Harry se sonrojara levemente.

Un poco lejos de ahí un grupo de Slytherin los observaba.

.- Si pensaba que Potter no podía verse más patético, creo que me había equivocado – Draco hizo una mueca de asco y se volteo para no ver a los Gryffindors – El solo verlo me enferma.

.- Pues ese chico con el que está Potter no se ve nada mal.

.- Merlín Pansy, es el hermano de la comadreja ¿no puedes estar hablando en serio?

.- Es que… solo míralo Draco.

.- ¡NO!

.- Anda, Draco no te cuesta nada verlo.

.- ¿Qué es eso que tanto quieres que vea Draco? ¿Eh Pansy? – pregunto Blaise Zabini mientras llegaba a donde estaban sus amigos, Blaise era un chico alto, moreno de ojos color miel, astuto e inteligente además de ser sumamente atractivo.

.- Lo que pasa Blay, es que Draco no quiere aceptar que el chico Weasley está muuuy guapo.

El rubio bufó molesto y Blaise miro hacia donde se encontraban los Gryffindor y se fijo especialmente en Ron quien seguía abrazado por su novia, aunque por lo que el Slytherin pudo notar el chico parecía un poco molesto y avergonzado con la situación. Blaise lo observo atentamente y no pudo negar que Pansy tenía razón Ronald Weasley era un chico muuuy guapo.

.- Blay, no me refería a "ese" Weasley – dijo la chica girando el rostro de Blaise para que viera a los demás – Si no al que está con Potter.

Zabini se fijo entonces en el otro pelirrojo, este era bastante parecido a Ron aunque un poco más robusto y obviamente algunos años mayor –"Seguramente Ronald será igual a él cundo tenga esa edad" – pensó

.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

.- Basta. No seas ridícula Pansy, estamos hablando de un Weasley– dijo Draco sin darle tiempo a Blaise de responder – por favor, todos ellos son unos simplones, pobres y buenos para nada, así que en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, subamos de una vez al tren – y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Draco ya caminaba hasta el Howgarts Express.

.- Hey Draco espérame.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Zabini?

.- Malfoy – siseo el otro Slytherin – Sabes bien que no te conviene usar ese tono conmigo. Recuerda que soy el único "amigo" que tienes.

.- Pues vaya "amigo" – ironizó el rubio – Con amigos como tú no me explico para que necesito de Potter.

.- Hmmmm, ¿para hacer su vida miserable?

Draco sonrió de lado y entro en un compartimiento vació – Tienes razón ¿Y cómo te fue en verano?

.- Bien, fui al sur de España, a una playa, no me apetecía quedarme solo y encerrado en mi casa ¿Y tú?

.- Estuve arreglando algunas cosas en Malfoy Manor, y después fui con mi madre a Italia.

.- Ah y… ¿Cómo esta ella?

.- Bien, la verdad yo pensé que no se repondría de lo sucedido con mi padre, pero ya ves ya paso un año y tal parece que las cosas están regresando a la normalidad.

.- ¿Y no ha seguido insistiendo con lo mismo? ¿Ya sabes?

.- No, creo que se ha resignado – dijo el rubio – Mi madre debe entender que yo ya no soy un niño, y que no puede manipularme a su antojo ni ordenarme absolutamente nada.

.- ¿Y ya lo decidiste?

.- Si yo…- en ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Pansy, Crabbe Goyle y Theodore Nott entraron en el.

.- Por fin los encontramos – dijo Pansy mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco.

.- Draco – dijo Blaise – recuerda que aún tenemos una conversación pendiente –el rubio asintió lentamente y Blaise saco un pequeño libro de su baúl.

.- Y bien chicos – dijo Pansy - ¿Ya están listos para nuestro último año en Hogwarts?

.- "Mi último año" – pensó Draco – "No cabe duda que una vez que termine el colegio, mi vida cambiará para siempre, recibiré la marca y seré un Mortífago igual que mi padre" – y mientras Pansy y sus demás compañeros platicaban ruidosamente de lo que pensaban hacer para divertirse ese curso, Draco pensaba en lo mucho que ya había cambiado su vida desde que su padre fue encerrado en Azkaban. Ya había pasado un año pero el escándalo que se armo cuando la comunidad mágica se enteró de que uno de sus más importantes e influyentes miembros era un Mortífago, no había disminuido. Draco tuvo que lidiar con el desprestigio que eso le ocasionó al apellido Malfoy y no solo eso, el Ministerio de Magia había cateado una y otra vez Malfoy Manor en busca de artefactos y pruebas de que Lucius practicaba Artes Oscuras y había decomisado varias de sus cuentas en Grinngonts.

El sexto curso no había sido sencillo para Draco ya que tuvo que soportar que la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts lo viera con lástima por ser el hijo de un maldito Mortífago, de un SIRVIENTE del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y eso era lo peor que podía pasarle a Draco, que alguien le tuviera lástima, a él, a un Malfoy, no definitivamente eso era impensable, los Malfoy siempre habían sido una familia respetada. Draco no entendía como era posible que cayeran tan bajo que incluso los sangre-sucia sintieran pena y lástima por ellos. Y entonces Draco odio a su padre, Lucius tenía la culpa de todo. "Un Malfoy nunca se humilla ante nadie" había dicho Lucius, pero no era eso exactamente lo que él hacia frente a Voldemort; "La pureza de la sangre es sumamente importante, Draco – le había dicho en otra ocasión – Los sangre-sucia y los mestizos ni siquiera deberían de ser llamados magos", Y que era Voldemort, su Amo era un mestizo, un mago de segunda clase, según sus propias ideas y Lucius había ensuciado y desprestigiado su apellido por ser su fiel "seguidor". Irónica imagen ¿no? Un Malfoy, un sangre-pura arrodillado frente a un sangre-mezclada. Pero Draco no podía hacer nada, su padre ya le había escogido su bando en esta guerra y ahora lo único que podía esperar era que ese bando, al final fuera el vencedor.

**TBC…**

_Bueno este fic ya lo hab__í__a subido anteriormente pero por alguna extra__ña razón desapareció. No estaba terminado así que me pareció un buen momento para concluirlo y subirlo espero que les guste. Tiene muuucho que no publico nada y estoy nerviosa. Quiero aclarar que deje el fic a la mitad por 2 años y ahora estoy terminándolo por lo que si notan algo raro por favor avísenme y dejen un Review._

_MAR _


	2. APUESTA

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo los tomo prestados para jugar y entretenerme un poco._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: A pesar de que ya le__í__ y vi el final de la historia, no voy a tomar en cuenta nada de lo que sucedi__ó__ después del quinto libro. La historia comienza justo antes del séptimo a__ñ__o de Harry en Hogwarts. Por cierto también me tome el atrevimiento de usar otra descripci__ó__n de Blaise, es que estoy muy encari__ñada con el que yo imagine antes de que J.K. nos lo "mostrara" en el libro 6._

1.

Tal como Ron había pensado el séptimo curso, iba a estar lleno de trabajos e iba a ser extremadamente pesado, tendrían montones de deberes y menos tiempo libre. Hermione ya estaba nerviosa por los EXTASIS y eso que el curso prácticamente acababa de comenzar, el pelirrojo no se quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría cuando se acercaran los exámenes, seguramente le prestaría muchísima menos atención, se suponía que eso debería enfadarlo un poco pero al contrario la sola idea lo alegraba, ¡por Merlín! Ron nunca creyó que Hermione fuera tan…bueno tan…asfixiante, si esa era la palabra. Hermione se empeñaba tanto en que su relación fuera perfecta que comenzaba a desesperar a Ron. El pelirrojo la quería sí, pero no le gustaba que tratara de controlarlo, que le dijera que hacer y cuando hacerlo, la verdad era que Ron ya no estaba tan contento como lo estuvo a mediados del curso pasado cuando empezaron a salir. Pero afortunadamente cuando el curso empezó Hermione se concentro nuevamente en sus estudios y lo había dejado respirar.

.- Ron, date prisa – le dijo Hermione cuando terminaron de comer – El profesor Snape te va a bajar muchos puntos si vuelves a llegar tarde.

.- Ya voy Hermione – Ron se agacho para recoger su mochila – Demonios…

.- ¿Qué pasó?

.- Se me olvido el libro de pociones – dijo el pelirrojo.

.- Ron ¿cómo se te pudo olvidar?

.- No lo sé, lo siento. – El pelirrojo se veía molesto – adelántate a las mazmorras, yo voy por mi libro y te alcanzó ¿De acuerdo?

.- Sí, pero apúrate.

Ron ya no contesto, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo del gran comedor bajo la molesta mirada de su novia.

El pelirrojo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta su habitación y de regreso a las mazmorras, pero a pesar de eso sucedió lo inevitable, llego tarde. Ron llamó a la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape y esperó hasta que este le abriera.

.- Buenas TARDES Sr. Weasley

.- Lo siento profesor – susurró el Gryffindor.

.- ¿En serio? Me alegra que al menos lo sienta Sr. Weasley pero eso no evitará su castigo – El profesor Snape regreso a su mesa – Deje de estar perdiendo el tiempo Weasley. Siéntese ¿Qué espera?

Ron que ya estaba más rojo que un tomate, se giro para ir al lugar que siempre ocupaba junto a Hermione, pero cuando lo hizo notó que su lugar ya estaba ocupado por una chica de Slytherin, buscó a Harry y lo vio sentado junto a… ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué rayos hacían Harry y Malfoy sentados juntos? Definitivamente algo muy extraños estaba pasando allí.

.- Como, seguramente ya habrá notado – dijo el profesor Snape – sus compañeros están sentados por parejas que yo mismo me he encargado de formar – Snape sonrió, Ron pensó que esa era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y eso lo aterro – Su compañero es el Sr. Zabini.

Ron camino hasta donde estaba Zabini, en una mesa casi al final del salón- "por lo menos no es ni Crabbe ni Goyle"- pensó.

.- Ah por cierto serán 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor – siseo el profesor – 10 por llegar tarde y 10 por hacerme perder el tiempo. – El pelirrojo trato de controlarse antes de hacer o decir algo que le costará más puntos a su casa – y bien ahora que Weasley ha reconectado su cerebro y encontrado su lugar creo que puedo continuar con mi clase – Todos los Slytherin rieron por el comentario de Snape y Ron resoplo molestó.

.- Si dejas que sus comentarios te molesten, no dejará de hacerlos.

.- ¿Eh? – Ron volteo confundido, había sido Blaise quien le dijo eso, además el moreno no se estaba riendo como el resto de sus compañeros

.- Bien – continúo Severus – La persona con la que están sentados en este momento, será su compañero de trabajo el resto del curso – murmullos de desaprobación se escucharon inmediatamente – SILENCIO, no quiero ningún comentario o queja al respecto, trabajarán juntos a menos de quieran reprobar todo el curso.

Ron volteo a ver a su compañero, no sabía absolutamente nada de él de hecho ellos nunca habían cruzado una palabra en los seis años que ya habían cursado juntos. Eso sería un problema.

.- El resto del curso tendremos un trabajo especial, además de las pociones que veremos en clase, cada uno de ustedes investigará y elaborará una poción diferente. Quiero que investiguen no solo los ingredientes y los efectos, quiero también quién, cómo y cuando fue inventada y las propiedades mágicas de todos y cada uno de sus ingredientes, los posibles efectos secundarios que podría tener. Tienen hasta el mes de Marzo cuando me entregaran un trabajo escrito de al menos metro y medio, la poción elaborada y tendrán que dar la clase al resto de sus compañeros.

.- Pero eso es muchísimo trabajo, no terminaremos nunca – dijo Harry levantándose de su lugar.

.- Tienen hasta Marzo – repitió el profesor – Ahora los llamaré por parejas para darles las instrucciones y el nombre de la poción que deberán investigar.

El profesor se sentó en su escritorio y llamó a la primera pareja, Lavander Brown tenía una cara de total resignación ya que no creía recibir mucha ayuda por parte de su compañero, Vincent Crabbe.

.- Así que tendremos que trabajar en equipo – dijo el Slytherin.

.- Eso parece.

.- Soy Blaise – Ron miro un poco desconfiado al chico que le extendía la mano, pero al final decidió aceptarla – Se escucha complicado el trabajo de Snape, pero no creo que nos de muchos problemas.

.- ¿No?, Bromeas verdad.

.- No, solo es cosa de que organicemos bien nuestros horarios y dividirnos el trabajo y será sencillo.

.- Si, claro - se burló el pelirrojo – Creo que eres demasiado optimista

.- YA DIJE QUE NO SR. MALFOY, NO INSISTA – los chicos voltearon al escritorio donde el profesor Snape se había puesto de pie enfrente de Harry y de Malfoy – NO VOY A CAMBIARLES DE PAREJA, HARAN ESTO JUNTOS Y SE ACABO.

.- Pero Señor.

.- BASTA – el profesor volvió a sentarse – regresen a su lugar.

2.

.- ¿Una poción para controlar los sueños?

.- Si "_Ducere Somnus_*" esa es la poción que tengo que buscar – dijo Blaise, él y Draco estaban sentados frente a la chimenea en la sala común de Slytherin – Creo que este trabajo va a ser más difícil de lo que me imaginaba.

.- En ese caso esperó que tengas suerte – Draco obviamente se burlaba de él – Mira que con el compañero que te toco, la vas a necesitar.

.- ¿Qué es lo estas tratando de decir Malfoy?

.- Nada, es solo que no creo que Weasley te sea de mucha ayuda, todos sabemos lo malo que es en pociones, bueno en eso y en todo lo demás.

.- Tú también vas a tener que trabajar mucho, Potter tampoco es el mejor en Pociones

.- Tú lo has dicho Zabini, Potter no es el mejor pero yo sí, aún no inventan una sola poción que yo no pueda realizar y eso nos asegura una nota mejor que la tuya.

.- No estés tan seguro de eso Malfoy.

.- ¿Quieres apostar?

.- Todo depende ¿De qué o de cuanto estamos hablando?

.- mil galeones y hmmmm el perdedor será el esclavo del ganador, por un mes– propuso el rubio.

.- Creo que será divertido ver al heredero Malfoy haciéndola de "elfo doméstico" – dijo Blaise sonriendo ampliamente – Pero hagamos esto un poco más interesante.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Tendrás que respetar mis condiciones, Potter debe participar en el proyecto, así evitaremos que hagas trampa, no me parece justo que hagas solo el trabajo Draco.

.- ¿Quién te dijo que lo haría solo? Potter se encargara de hacer todo lo que yo le diga, obviamente cosas que estén a su nivel, como recolectar y cortar los ingredientes o copiar definiciones de los libros. Cosas sencillas.

.- Cambiemos un poco la apuesta Malfoy – Blaise se levanto para cerrar el trato – 2 mil galeones más, pero ambos debemos demostrar que los gatitos participaron en el proyecto.

.- ¿Y cuál será la manera de demostrarlo?

.- Fácil, serán ellos los que den la clase al final al resto del grupo y prepararan la poción ese día frente a todos.

Draco pensó un poco antes de aceptar, lograr que tanta información entrara en la cabeza de Potter sería casi imposible.

.- ¿No crees que puedas hacerlo Draco? Si es así mejor olvidemos esto.

Draco no podía dejar que Blaise le ganará, su orgullo estaba de por medio, además no había nada que él no pudiera hacer - De acuerdo Zabini – dijo poniéndose de pie – Acepto tus condiciones.

.- Entonces, tenemos un trato – Blaise estiro su brazo y le dio la mano al rubio.

**TBC…**

_* Del latín Ducere que significa guiar y Somnus que significa sueño por lo tanto la poción permite guiar los sueños._

_Bueno este fic ya lo hab__í__a subido anteriormente pero por alguna extra__ña razón desapareció. No estaba terminado así que me pareció un buen momento para concluirlo y subirlo espero que les guste. Tiene muuucho que no publico nada y estoy nerviosa. Quiero aclarar que deje el fic a la mitad por 2 años y ahora estoy terminándolo por lo que si notan algo raro por favor avísenme y dejen un Review._

_MAR _


	3. UN ERROR

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo los tomo prestados para jugar y entretenerme un poco._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: A pesar de que ya le__í__ y vi el final de la historia, no voy a tomar en cuenta nada de lo que sucedi__ó__ después del quinto libro. La historia comienza justo antes del séptimo a__ñ__o de Harry en Hogwarts. Por cierto también me tome el atrevimiento de usar otra descripci__ó__n de Blaise, es que estoy muy encari__ñada con el que yo imagine antes de que J.K. nos lo "mostrara" en el libro 6._

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"**UN ERROR"**

1.

Ron se encontraba en uno de sus momentos favoritos del día, el desayuno, pero desafortunadamente la conversación de su novia le estaba provocando un agudo dolor de cabeza.

.- Entonces ¿todavía no has empezado a investigar tu poción?

.- Yam de dijhe quem ahun no.

.- Ron – le regaño la castaña – no hables con la boca llena.

Ron la miro enfadado, otra vez le estaba dando órdenes ¿Por qué Hermione tenía que ser tan mandona? Tal parecía que todo lo que él hacía la molestaba.

.- ¿Weasley? – dijo alguien atrás del pelirrojo, provocando que este se atragantara con su comida

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarlo. Ron tomó un poco de agua antes de voltear a ver quien le había hablado - ¿Zabini?

.-Hola

.-Hola – contestó el pelirrojo que aún estaba un poco desconfiado del Slytherin - ¿Qué… necesitas? – preguntó, la verdad es que estuvo a punto de preguntar ¿Qué quieres? Pero pensó que se escucharía demasiado brusco.

.- ¿Crees que podamos empezar con el trabajo esta tarde?

.- ¿Esta tarde?

Después de hacer la apuesta con Draco, Blaise había decidido que lo mejor sería empezar a trabajar en la poción lo antes posible, depuse de todo su amigo tenía razón Ronald Weasley era un negado en la materia – Si, mientras antes comencemos, antes terminaremos y así no nos veremos presionados de tiempo.

.- Si tú lo dices.

.- Te veré en la biblioteca a las 5:30 – le dijo y el pelirrojo solamente asintió – Hasta entonces – y Blaise se dio la vuelta para ir a la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione se sintió un poco incomoda con el hecho de que el chico pareció ni siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia ignorándola completamente – "Era de esperarse, es un Slytherin" – pensó decidida a no prestarle más atención – Por lo menos me tranquiliza saber que Zabini es responsable.

Ron la miró confundido - ¿Por qué?

.- Porque así estoy segura de que terminaran el trabajo y lo entregaran a tiempo. – le contestó con una sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la sensación que tenía el pelirrojo de que para su novia todo lo que él hacía estaba mal. Hermione no lo creía capaz de hacer ese trabajo, pues ya le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba.

2.

Ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde y el pelirrojo aún no aparecía en la biblioteca y cada minuto que pasaba Blaise le daba más la razón a su rubio amigo, Weasley no tenía el más mínimo interés en el proyecto de Snape y su retraso se lo confirmaba, lo mejor sería empezar el solo con la investigación. Tal vez debió conocer más al Gryffindor antes de apostar con Draco.

.- Demonios – se dijo por enésima vez el pelirrojo – Ya es muy tarde.

Ron corría con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas por el castillo, él debería haber estado en la biblioteca desde ase más de una hora. Cundo por fin llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca se detuvo para tratar de calmar su respiración y reponerse de la carrera, abrió la puerta y entro, buscó con la mirada al Slytherin y lo encontró en la mesa más alejada de todas detrás de una gran pila de libros.

El Gryffindor se acerco lentamente hasta allá y se coloco enfrente de Blaise quien al sentirse observado dejo su lectura y levanto la mirada. Ron pensó que le diría algo o le echaría en cara su retraso pero contrario a eso, Blaise se limito a tomar nuevamente su libro y retomar su lectura.

.- Lo siento – Ron se sentó enfrente de él – Lo que pasa es que tuve entrenamiento de Quidditch y…

.- Weasley –susurro Blaise viéndolo nuevamente – No me interesan tus excusas, lo único que quiero es que te pongas a trabajar.

.- No te estoy dando ninguna excusa es solo que…

.- Ya termine de revisar esos libros – lo interrumpió el moreno, señalándole la pila de libros que tenía enfrente – me falta de revisar este, ¿Por qué en lugar de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, vas a buscar otros libros? Ya que todavía no encuentro nada que nos sea de ayuda.

Ron se levantó de la silla y fue a la sección de pociones - ¿pero quien se cree? – el pelirrojo de repente se sentía muy enojado con el Sly – Esta bien llegue tarde, pero ya dije que lo sentía – se decía sí mismo mientras buscaba algún libro que les ayudara – además eso no le da derecho a darme ordenes "para eso ya tengo a Hermione" – La razón por la que el pelirrojo llegará tan tarde era que después de clase de transformaciones tuvo una pelea con su novia luego de que ella le reclamara su total falta de interés en los estudios y de que le recordará que no todo en la vida es diversión y que tenía que ser más responsable, después de eso Ron estaba tan molesto que lo único que quería era alejarse de la chica así que tomo su escoba y fue a volar un rato en el campo de Quidditch, cuando por fin logro calmarse se dio cuenta de que ya estaba bastante retrasado.

.- Aquí están – dijo Ron cuando regresó a la mesa.

.- Revisa si en alguno de ellos esta nuestra poción.- Blaise ni siquiera lo miró, ahora estaba copiando algunos párrafos del libro en su pergamino.

A Ron no le gustaba ser ignorado además no podía permitir que Zabini lo tratará de esa manera.

.- Ya te dije que lo siento ¿Qué más quieres?

.- Que cierres la boca y te pongas a trabajar.

.- y ¿Qué es lo que su majestad quiere que haga?

Blaise respiro profundamente – Te recuerdo Weasley que yo tampoco estoy aquí por gusto.

.- ¿Ah no?, pues si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien me cito aquí. ¿O me equivoco?

.- Lo hice porque este trabajo es importante para mí, pero si tú quieres reprobar pociones adelante puedes irte – Blaise se escuchaba molestó, el siempre intento estar en paz con el Gryffindor - puedo hacer esto solo.

.- Que estúpido, amargado y ególatra eres, ahora entiendo porque eres tan "amigo" de Malfoy – Ron ironizó la palabra amigo – lo más seguro es que ni siquiera tus padres te soporten.

.- Mis padres están muertos – siseo el Slytherin cerrando de golpe el libro –No deberías de hablar de lo que no sabes Weasley.

.- Yo…no – Ron vio como Blaise empezaba a guardar sus cosas y salía rápidamente de la biblioteca totalmente furiosa.

3.

Ya habían pasado un poco más de una semana desde el día que Ron y Blaise se vieran en la biblioteca y el pelirrojo todavía no encontraba la manera de disculparse con el Sly.

Blaise lo ignoraba totalmente, incluso en las clases de pociones donde tenían que trabajar juntos, el Slytherin hacía toda la poción con tal de no dirigirle la palabra y no le había vuelto a mencionar nada del trabajo.

Ron estaba solo en su habitación pensando en la mejor manera de disculparse con el moreno y es que nunca le había pasado algo así, necesitaba que Blaise lo perdonara, se sentía miserable por la manera de en que lo trato cuando lo único que siempre había hecho Blaise era ser amable con él y tratar de ayudarlo a pesar de que él era un Gryffindor y de que no tenía por qué hacerlo. ¿Y que había hecho él? Insultarlo. Se había comportado como un verdadero idiota y lo sabía.

.- ¿Ron, estas bien? – le preguntó Harry mientras dejaba su mochila en la cama.

.- Si, es solo que… Zabini sigue ignorándome – Ron ya le había contado a Harry lo ocurrido, no por nada era su mejor amigo además pensó en que le podía ayudar a arreglar su problema, Harry le había dicho que entendía a Zabini, ya que a él también lo fastidiaba cuando Malfoy hablaba de sus padres.

.- No te preocupes, solo tienes que darle tiempo para que se tranquilice, además los Slytherin son tan…-el ojiverde pensó un momento en la mejor palabra para describirlos – extraños que no dudo que en unos cuantos días más actué como si nada hubiera pasado.

.- ¿A qué viene todo eso?

.- Malfoy – dijo simplemente Harry.

.- ¿Malfoy? ¿Y él que tiene que ver?

.- Nada, es solo que no lo entiendo.

.- ¿Y cuando lo hemos entendido?

.- Nunca, pero ahora está actuando más raro que de costumbre.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- En lugar de estar despotricando y maldiciendo por tener que trabajar conmigo, parece muy entusiasmado con la idea. Es más está muy interesado en que entienda a la perfección todo lo referente al proyecto – Harry suspiró y miro atentamente el techo – De hecho acabo de estar con él en la biblioteca, se ha pasado toda la tarde explicándome todo lo que no entendí de pociones desde que…bueno desde que entre a Hogwarts, fue escalofriante.

.- El hurón está loco.

.- ¿Puedes creer que pasamos más de cuatro horas juntos sin tratar de matarnos?

.- Creo que tienes razón Harry – dijo Ron sacando al ojiverde de sus pensamientos – Los Slytherin son extraños.

.- Ni qué lo digas – contesto Harry pensando todavía en la actitud de su Némesis.

_Bueno este fic ya lo hab__í__a subido anteriormente pero por alguna extra__ña razón desapareció. No estaba terminado así que me pareció un buen momento para concluirlo y subirlo espero que les guste. Tiene muuucho que no publico nada y estoy nerviosa. Quiero aclarar que deje el fic a la mitad por 2 años y ahora estoy terminándolo por lo que si notan algo raro por favor avísenme y dejen un Review._

_MAR _


End file.
